A simple matter of love, emotion, and several pounds of cheesecake
by MegaPrimo1
Summary: Priiimetime! This is a story of the travels of a young trainer, Miro, and his Gardevoir Nya Human/Pokémon HumanxGardevoir. Will be shipping, kissing and all that romantic fluffnstuff. I made the cover. Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis. You reviewed first. Pm, tell what tell what your OC will look like!
1. Little info

**hello, and welcome to a project I have wanted to do for some time. Now before this can takeoff, anyone...** ** _ANYONE_** **reading this must go to my page and do the poll. your life depends on it.** Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. Good Luck. **and there you go. like I said, no fanservicey bull, at least not until I lose all restraint. (usually several months, or 3 seconds if I'm sugar high) fluff, fun, and a fartload of fantastic fanfic to follow!**


	2. My Pokemon

I looked out over Diantha's mansions veranda, admiring the view. I sighed, wishing this moment could last forever. I had won. Finally. After all this time. I'd beaten the Kalos league. As well as the Hoenn league and several contest circuits. But the real thanks goes to my partner, Nya. She is a Gardevoir, who, up until recently, was exactly 2 inches taller than me, which she would playfully tease me about to no end. I had heard her call me 'Shorty' 'Beansprout' 'Chibi' and many other irksome titles. But this was always playful, and she has my best interests at heart. Kinda ticks me off, because I have a _massive_ crush on her, so I could do without the 'Yes Master" "No, Master." I wonder if she does that to keep me away.

My name is Miro Manuke, and before you ask, my full name in Japanese is 'Look Goofball'. My parents are strange. But I am very good at what I do. Which is Pokémon battling. And Pokémon contests. Sometimes I'll forgo one when I spend an insufficient time on the other. Nikko, my friend, says I'm a nerd, always adding statistics to very unscientific things, such as friendship or Pokémon training. But Pokémon training, at least, can be enhanced with statistics to boost performance, and empower certain moves. Not directly, but by using certain items or abilities. Maybe I should tell you some about my Pokémon.

Gardevoir

 **Nya  
** Ability: True Trace(more on this peculiar phenomenon later)  
Item: Gardevorite  
Nature:?

Level:65

Moves:  
Healing Wish: Psychic- Status- Appeal: Beautiful 8  
Captivate: Normal- Status- Appeal: Cute 4  
Dazzling Gleam: Fairy- Special- Damage: 80- Appeal: Beautiful 4  
Attract: Normal- Status- Appeal: Cute 2

Innate move: Return: Normal- Physical- Damage:150- Appeal: Cute 4

* * *

Aggron

 **Dozer  
** Ability: Heavy Metal  
Item: Aggronite (Battle only)  
Nature: Bold

Level:28

Moves:  
Take Down: Normal- Physical- Dmg:90- Appeal: Tough 6  
Iron Tail: Steel- Physical- Dmg:100- Appeal: Cool 4  
Headbutt: Normal- Physical- Dmg: 70- Appeal: Tough 4  
Heavy Slam: Steel- Physical- Dmg:- Appeal: Tough 3

No innate move

* * *

These 2 are my main go-to Pokémon. I have others, but these are my main players for contests and battling. My others really only do one or the other. But those Pokémon are loved no less. I always do what's right for my Pokémon. Some prefer to roam on ranches, used by me sparingly. Others just want to experience the thrill of battle. If my Pokémon are happy, I'm happy. My Gardevoir feels the need to be by my side every second of every day. She even sucked her Pokéball into a black hole to prevent any pauses between her guardianship 'duties'. But she is not formal about it. This whole guard thing used to unnerve me, but I find it cute now. Hormones are a pain in the a**. Oh, I should mention the profanity guard. Nya put up a guard preventing me from swearing. Ever. Is sucks a**. But lets get back to the here and now.

It all began in the small town of Oldale. I was beginning my journey, me being 11 years old.

* * *

 **Take the new poll on my page to decide Nya's nature. This actually affects the Pokémon's relationship with it's trainer.**


	3. Capture Complete!

**Here is the scene where my OC, Miro, catches Nya.**

* * *

I awoke on a sunny day in Oldale town. The Tailows were chirping and all was well. It was slightly windy, as you'd expect in fall. I was 9. My parents told me once we were downstairs that we were going on Route 102, where there was water and shade and tall grass, but no salty sea smell like in Petalburg City which bugged my mom. As we got near a patch of tall grass, there was a loud rustling sound and a horde of Ralts jumped out, using Confusion. My dad said "Sahp, take Miro, and get back." He released his Swampert 'MuMu' and his Milotic 'PhePhe', both using Hydro Pump. The first 3 Ralts fainted and the 4th used Teleport. Dad was about to finish the last one, but then I heard a sad noise. I mix of a high keening and the sniffling of a sad little girl. I realized that it was coming from the Ralts. Before MuMu's Double-Edge could hit, I dashed with inhuman speed, scooped up the Ralts and dashed behind my Mom's dress. My Dad looked at me in disbelief. "She says her friends bully her because she is different" I said. "I want to take care of her. It's what she want's, too." My mom stared before laughing. "Yer son is mushy-gooshy, just like you were, Rube!" Dad groaned and handed me a Luxury ball. "I was going to give it to you I a couple weeks on your 10th birthday. Let you catch your own. But here. Happy birthday!" I took the ball in my little, trembling hand. I looked at the Ralts before asking it "In 2 weeks, I set off on my own pokemon journey. Would like to come with me? Be my friend?" A small voice said " Be your... friend?" But I heard her in my mind, not from her mouth. I nodded. She took the Luxury Ball and poked the button. A warm glow of light was emitted. She was pulled into the Pokeball, and the last thing I saw of her was her broad, happy smile.

* * *

 **Enjoy? Then Kick The Favorite (Or Follow) Button In The Face With Your Mouse Like A Boss! YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anyway, keep voting on the poll, answers tied at the moment.**


	4. Break

Im sorry, loyal fans, but im taking a november break. profile for the why and when I will return.


	5. The real adventure begins!

**Enjoy last chapter? I hope so. Much fluff to follow!**

* * *

I was standing at the base of the hill in front of Professor Birch's lab. Beside me, Nya, my soon to be adventure partner, was jumping up and down, a perfect mirror of how I felt inside. Her behavior was strange for that of a Ralts, who were usually reserved and shy. Her hair actually fully parted at the front, allowing me to see her adorable, pinkish-red eyes. I said "Ready?". Nya responded with a nod and jumble of excited thoughts. I picked her up and sat her on my shoulder, climbing the hill. The double doors automatically opened revealing a brightly lab. The Professor Birch was sitting there, smiling brightly.

"Ready to choose?" He said warmly. I froze, having forgotten about this. "Choosing your starter?" He said, as if trying to remind me. I weakly said "I know, I know.", looking at Nya, who was by my side, unsure what to do. Birch looked at us, and a look of recognition lit up his face. "OH!" He exclaimed! "YOU! Ruby's son! You're the one who was starting with his Ralts. I see." I sighed a huge sigh of relief and looked at Nya. But she was no longer standing next to me. She was clinging to my leg. I patted her head and reassured her, saying "Nya. Do you honestly think I would go on a region-wide and possibly world-wide adventure without you?" She shakes her head, but still looks unconvinced. "Look." I say. "Let's get this thing started and move on to cool moments like our first capture and such. The whole world is waiting for us!" She smiled and assumed an attempt at a badass pose and expression. I laughed and turned to the professor, who handed me my Pokedex. "I took the liberty of setting up your trainer ID. No go, and show the world what youre made of!" I smiled and looked at Nya. I could have sworn I heard a voice whisper "I love you, Miro". I blushed an looked at Nya, but she let nothing show. As I looked away, a small blush creeped onto her face.

* * *

 **You guys like? She may evolve by next chapter, tell me what you want in the reviews.**


	6. A small mishap

**I realized it would suck for her to evolve after barely any battling. So I'll wait for a little bit. But its coming! Keep writing, and please don't abandon me.**

* * *

I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I was the start of my 3rd day on my adventure, and I was already used to sleeping in a tent. I was close to Petalburg, where my grandpa was waiting for me, and a 'special package' awaited from my dad was waiting at the Pokémon Center. I looked at my side, and was surprised to find Nya, who was cuddling my left side. I smiled, and this strong feeling of happiness was apparently enough to wake her. She yawned and squeezed my chest tighter before fully waking up. She blushed bright red, which clashed horribly with her turquoise hair. It honestly looked quite adorable. Oh. Did I mention? She is a shiny Pokémon. And The Prof thinks there may be more to her than just being shiny.

Anyway, after Nya embarrassedly let me brush and untangle her hair, we went outside so I could greet the Pokémon I'd caught so far. I caught Taillow and Wurmple. Both of these are going to be useful, because of their evolution's abilities to learn TMs and HMs. And Nya has improved. She began as a level 5, and has learned Double Team, Teleport, and Disarming Voice, forgetting Growl. She is now level 12, impressive considering we just started. My Pokedex told me she will evolve at 20th level. I returned the 2 new additions. Nya can't return, because she broke her pokeball on her second day as my Pokémon in the 2 weeks before our adventure began. I installed the necessary mechanisms into a belt that way no other trainers can steal her. I think my family is amazed, though I don't understand why. This is simple stuff. All you need is a basic knowledge of the technology and science of a pokeball, and some slightly advanced engineering skills. Like I said. Basic. I broke down my tent in seconds, thanks to Nya's psychic abilities. I moved on, and Nya said "Hey! Baka!(Idiot!) Forgetting something?" I turned and saw I was indeed forgetting something. My shirt and jacket. "Well well."I said, pretending as though this was normal. "I thought it was a little windy here." Ignoring Nya's ogling of my bare, surprisingly muscular 11 year old body. I began walking. And I knew that the journey would only get harder. How could it not? But I promised that for every one day of training my opponents do, my Pokémon and I will to triple.


	7. The Crush

**Enjoy last chapter? I hope so. Much fluff to follow!**

* * *

I was standing at the base of the hill in front of Professor Birch's lab. Beside me, Nya, my soon to be adventure partner, was jumping up and down, a perfect mirror of how I felt inside. Her behavior was strange for that of a Ralts, who were usually reserved and shy. Her hair actually fully parted at the front, allowing me to see her adorable, pinkish-red eyes. I said "Ready?". Nya responded with a nod and jumble of excited thoughts. I picked her up and sat her on my shoulder, climbing the hill. The double doors automatically opened revealing a brightly lab. The Professor Birch was sitting there, smiling brightly.

"Ready to choose?" He said warmly. I froze, having forgotten about this. "Choosing your starter?" He said, as if trying to remind me. I weakly said "I know, I know.", looking at Nya, who was by my side, unsure what to do. Birch looked at us, and a look of recognition lit up his face. "OH!" He exclaimed! "YOU! Ruby's son! You're the one who was starting with his Ralts. I see." I sighed a huge sigh of relief and looked at Nya. But she was no longer standing next to me. She was clinging to my leg. I patted her head and reassured her, saying "Nya. Do you honestly think I would go on a region-wide and possibly world-wide adventure without you?" She shakes her head, but still looks unconvinced. "Look." I say. "Let's get this thing started and move on to cool moments like our first capture and such. The whole world is waiting for us!" She smiled and assumed an attempt at a badass pose and expression. I laughed and turned to the professor, who handed me my Pokedex. "I took the liberty of setting up your trainer ID. No go, and show the world what youre made of!" I smiled and looked at Nya. I could have sworn I heard a voice whisper "I love you, Miro". I blushed an looked at Nya, but she let nothing show. As I looked away, a small blush crept onto her face.

* * *

 **You guys like? She may evolve by next chapter, tell me what you want in the reviews.**


End file.
